Generally, signal paths connect an origin and a target block in order to route an analog or digital signal from the origin to the target block. Said signal may comprise a clock signal, a data signal, a command signal, an address or the like. Usually, the signal path, the origin and the target block are integrated monolithically on the same semiconductor die.